


Day 24: Comfort After A Rough Day

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [24]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Comfort After A Rough Day, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Courier Eli Cameron is resting after a long day, having dealt with Cooke and the Powder Gangers up at Vault 19. But age is slowly creeping up on the aging cowboy and it's starting to get to him a bit. Luckily, Red Lucy is there to look out for him.
Relationships: Courier/Red Lucy, Male Courier/Red Lucy
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Kudos: 7





	Day 24: Comfort After A Rough Day

Eli Cameron let out a tired groan, as he sat down on the bed. A burning sensation ran throughout both his knees, as they cracked and groaned with every movement he made. Exhaustion had hit him like a Super Mutant fist and he was pretty much ready to go to sleep for several days. Eli just slowly shook his head, as he took his hat off and tossed it somewhere on the floor. It really felt like the world wanted to make sure the Courier knew just how old he was getting, and damn if they hadn’t been making a good point of it lately.

Sloppy, that was the only way he could describe what happened in Vault 19. That prick Cooke had managed to get one too many punches in that fight before he finally managed to put his ass down, and having only one eye wasn’t no excuse. He was getting old, maybe too old for this job…

His train of thought was soon derailed, as he felt a pair of arms wrap gently around his waist and a head rest upon his shoulders. Eli didn’t even need to turn to know who it was, a small smile gracing his scarred face. 

“Is something the matter, my hunter?” Red Lucy inquired. “You have been most quiet tonight, even more so than usual.”

“Just thinkin’, that’s all.” Eli muttered, shaking his head gently. “Had to deal with some powder gangers, holed up in a vault like a pack of rats. Their leader was a right pain in the fucking ass, let me tell ya. Guy was lucky I didn’t deck him sooner.”

“You returned, so that must mean your mission was a success.”

“Yeah, but it was a sloppy victory. That prick managed to get a few good hits on me before I knocked his ass out. He had me on the ropes for a while, I’ll admit it. That’s sloppy work, and I hate sloppy work.”

Red Lucy lifted her head up, looking at the Courier with a raised eyebrow. “No one can be perfect, hunter. Mistakes will always happen.”

“Yeah, but this wasn’t just a mistake. It was shit I should’ve been prepared for.” Eli muttered. “I don’t know, maybe I’m losing my touch. I ain’t getting any younger, ya know.”

Red Lucy did not give a verbal response to that statement. Instead she got up and walked around, standing in front of the Courier. A gentle smile was evident on her face, as she placed a kiss on his lips. 

“You need to sleep tonight, my hunter.” Red Lucy stated simply. “Rest, and tomorrow you can return to the hunt.”

“But-”

Eli was quickly silenced by Lucy planting another kiss, her hands resting on his shoulders, gently pushing at it. The Courier got the message and fell backwards, letting out a small sigh as he felt the soft mattress hitting his back. Lucy shook her head in amusement as she crawled next to him, wrapping her arm gently around his chest. Eli hated to admit it but he felt a small smile creeping up on his scarred face, as he wrapped an arm around Lucy and pulled her closer. He still felt a bit pissed off over what had happened today and he was still mighty tempted to find where the NCR had locked up Cooke and kick him right in his fucking teeth. But Lucy made him feel better, as she always did. God knows what he had done in his life to deserve someone like her, but he certainly wasn't gonna question it.

"I love you, my hunter." Red Lucy said, placing a kiss on his scarred cheek.

Eli just chuckled, as he turned and kissed her on her forehead. "Love ya too, Lucy. Love ya too."


End file.
